Let Justice be Done
by vanishingp2000
Summary: Sometimes, despite what Gibbs may think, there are such things as coincidences no matter how bizarre. Short one shot as a gift for a friend.


**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me and I am making no money from this. **

**AN: For Scouse, you know why, I hope you enjoy it, VPxx**

DiNozzo moved smoothly down the street, peering into shop windows, stopping at a newsstand, steering himself gently around an elderly couple taking up most of the sidewalk but always keeping his quarry in sight. The crowds lining the sidewalk made his job harder in some ways but he relished the challenge, it was his bread and butter. The music seemed to come from everywhere at once as one float succeeded another, the majorettes trying to outdo each other with their acrobatic displays. He felt torn by the theme of the pageant, in many ways the historical figures brought up grim reminders of his time as the little poo boy for his father's civil war re-enactments and faces of the happy families lining the route as they watched their loved ones evoked the familiar wistfulness as he inevitably wondered _what if? _Yet he couldn't deny the excitement that was resonating in the air and, despite his father, he had always had an interest in history, the Civil war notwithstanding. Currently the street was filled with famous world leaders of the past and his attention was momentarily caught by the float that was just coming into sight. Queen Victoria sat on her throne with the loyal Prince Albert at her side. _Damnit. _He turned quickly, afraid he'd lost his mark but he spied him again instantly. The man was also eyeing the queen, his gaze too resting on her consort as he stood at her side.

DiNozzo was ready the moment his quarry took off, already speaking rapidly into his mic. "He's off Boss," he reported quickly, quickening his pace to follow. "He spotted Prince Albert."

The growl he received in response had him rapidly re-evaluating what he'd said as he realised that Gibbs couldn't see Albert's face. "It's Sacks Boss; the damn FBI just blew their cover."

Gibbs' growl took on a different tone this time and Tony was sure he heard a hand being slapped down hard on an unresisting surface before he snapped out his orders. Smiling grimly the SFA quickly reported his position and settled in for the chase. He didn't think he'd been spotted yet and Sacks was hardly in a position to follow in a hurry so maybe all was not lost.

The man moved quickly without looking back, confirming Tony's theory that he knew how to hide in plain sight. Not that that should be surprising, the man had been one step ahead of the authorities for years. Samuel Jason Peters had been suspected of everything from GBH to aggravated assault to homicide and was high on the FBI's watch list. He had, however, only recently come to the attention of NCIS when he was implicated in the murder of a marine in the latest case to be investigated by Team Gibbs. Understandably Fornell and _his _team had been less than impressed at the progress made by the NCIS agents. In less than three days they had produced firm evidence of Peters' involvement in the crime and were now trying to catch him in the act as it were, making contact with his partner so that they could make the arrest. It was decidedly less than forgivable though, to Tony at least, that the FBI should not only try and muscle in on said arrest but to do so without informing their NCIS counterparts first. He just knew that Gibbs was going to have something to say about that. First things first though, they had to catch the man and the SFA was in danger of losing him in the crowd.

Up ahead Davy Crockett was following Sister Teresa while Queen Victoria and her consort were falling behind. Tony couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for Sacks stood up there on the float unable to do anything but he did allow himself a slight smile as he focussed his attention on Peters. The tall black man was reaching the junction with East Carson and Seventeenth Street and Tony smiled again grimly as he thought of the surprise that awaited him. Gibbs was stationed just beyond the junction and McGee and Ziva would be moving into position from their stations to the rear of the parade. Now they just had to avoid any further interference from the FBI or anyone else for that matter. Tony's eyes flicked momentarily to his left, almost of their own volition and he noted General Custer surrounded by a group of besieged settlers before turning back to Peters. Something about the General's grin held his attention though and he risked another quick look, noting that Custer seemed to be moving more quickly than the rest of his troupe. He huffed in disgust as he recognised the man behind the beard – Fornell. _What was it with the FBI today? _he wondered. What was wrong with plain clothes? His ruminations came to an abrupt halt as Peters executed a sudden about face in front of him. "Oh for...," he muttered. "Peters has made General Custer," he reported, seeing Gibbs on the other side of the street and knowing he need say no more.

"Any sign of the partner?" Gibbs asked unhurriedly.

"Not yet Boss. We have an id yet?" DiNozzo asked, increasing his speed as Peters began to head back the way they'd come but on the other side of the street. He noted with satisfaction that Fornell had become besieged by his own settlers. _Serve him right, _he decided as he came abreast of Sister Teresa again and took the opportunity to slip past her followers to cross the street, bringing him a little closer to his target. The big man seemed oblivious to him but Tony wasn't going to take the chance that he hadn't been made as well and hung back behind a group of noisy kids as the man risked a backwards glance himself. Fornell was still trapped but why was Peters heading back towards Sacks? Surely he'd have to turn off again soon. He wasn't going to be able to turn off though before catching up with Queen Victoria and Sacks once more, the stores were closed until the parade had passed. Puzzled the SFA edged a little closer, aware of Gibbs moving parallel to him on the opposite side of the street.

They passed Davy Crockett and his frontiersmen and Tony chanced a look at Sacks, seeing his eyes light up with satisfaction as he saw his quarry approaching. It wasn't just Sacks with an anticipatory gleam in his eye though Tony realised. Queen Victoria was looking positively predatory. He was just about to shout a warning to the FBI man when the good Queen suddenly moved, standing behind her consort and the SFA watched as Sacks' face took on a decidedly pained expression. Victoria's eyes were searching the crowd and DiNozzo could only nod as Gibbs' voice echoed wryly in his earpiece.

"Looks like we've found his partner. Time we made our own stand DiNozzo."

Tony was already moving, gaining ground quickly on Peters who had been sufficiently distracted by Victoria's antics to almost miss his approach. Gibbs meanwhile was approaching the cab of the truck pulling the royal float intent on stopping the procession. They had to move quickly there were too many innocents around for them to allow the situation to get out of hand; an FBI hostage was one thing, a civilian a completely different story.

Suddenly a low thrum permeated the noise of the crowd and all eyes were drawn irrevocably upwards. Overhead a large model aircraft was towing a hastily hand written sign: _We are not amused! _ DiNozzo laughed out loud even as he took advantage of the distraction to overpower Peters and put him in cuffs, he recognised the hand of McGee and silently applauded his partner's quick thinking. Sacks too had tried to subdue Victoria but had been handicapped by the thick padding around her middle. Fortunately Gibbs had come to the rescue, climbing up behind her in silent mode and 'suggesting' that perhaps she would rather come quietly than be shot. Discretion being the better part of valour she agreed and soon both Victoria and Peters were on their way to NCIS headquarters accompanied by Team Gibbs who, perhaps understandably, were feeling just a little smug, not to say gleeful at their capture. In part because they always liked to see justice done but mainly because; parades, as in life, must go on and there had been no way for Fornell and Sacks to extricate themselves from the festivities until the bitter end.

Ah yes, life was good.

**Thanks for reading, this is totally different to anything I've written before but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. I am working on a sequel to Echoes of the Past which should hopefully be up soon, VP.**


End file.
